


Hey there, little honey, won't you groove?

by asereth



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, College, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Angst, No Drama, alcohol is only slightly mentioned tho, also my first finished fanfiction, and they're all adults, as he should, as we all do, beomgyu likes drag for some reason, but maknae line are SOULMATES, but that's it, college party woo, honestly just txt being friends, i did it for the gays and the girls, i wrote this in august and kinda forgot it existed, jeongguk and changbin are mentioned, no side ship, rated T for language and alcohol use, served on the golden plate, so here it is, tbh he just gay panics over yeonjun, they're all sweethearts, yeonbin nation rise!!!!, yeonjun is a frat boy but it's okay don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asereth/pseuds/asereth
Summary: “One can’t leave their hot boyfriend alone for a minute, huh?”B-boyfriend? Soobin is screaming. Internally. But still loud and clear.- Or Soobin gets hit on at the frat party he didn't want to come to and Yeonjun is here to save him in his own Yeonjun-way.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 391





	Hey there, little honey, won't you groove?

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first offcial txt fanfiction! i honestly had so much fun writing this so i'll hopefully come back in the future and write some more, haha.   
> beware that english isn't my first language and there can be some errors - please let me know if you spot any, i'll fix it :Dd.
> 
> okay, have fun reading!

“Sorry, you want me to what now?” Soobin raises his eyebrow so high it almost disappears behind his messy purple bangs. Taehyun just smirks back, leaning against the glass counter flipping through some manga Soobin put on display before his shift started.

“A party. You, Beomgyu-hyung, Hyuka and I, west dormitory.”

Hilarious.

“Good joke, isn't west dormitory like... full of jocks and frat boys?” Soobin laughs at the image of four of them being around people who live anywhere near the west side of the campus. However, Taehyun is not laughing, neither is Beomgyu nor Hueningkai which makes him stop in his tracks and put down the Batman figurine he's been dusting before his friends came into the little shop. “Wait are you for real?”

“Yeah, duh? Why not?” Hueningkai chuckles resting his arm on the comics stand which dangerously squeaks as a warning before falling to the ground with a loud thud of metal hitting wooden floor. The people in almost completely empty shop give the young boy a strange look before minding their own business again. Soobin quickly rushes from behind the counter and starts picking up the books, carefully putting them back into the stand Hyuka immediately picked up in pure panic as soon as it fell.

“This is why. A nerd, a magician, a literal baby and a dude who works part-time at a shop full of manga and superheroes going to a party hosted by a weed addict? Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke.”

“Okay, first – thanks,” a smile tugs at Beomgyu's lips. “Second – it's not hosted by a weed addict. Surprisingly. Actually, the one who invited me was Yeonjun-hyung from my dance class and it's his party. He told me to bring friends so I invited y'all, losers.”

 _Oh_. Yeah, if there was any chance of Soobin actually agreeing to ending his shift an hour after it started and babysitting the three idiots the whole night, it flew outside the open window the moment Beomgyu mentioned Yeonjun's name. It's not like he hates that boy. They just have this... thing going on. When Yeonjun would randomly appear next to him in the corridors or at the cafeteria teasing Soobin, often crossing the line between small talk and straight up flirting.

See, Yeonjun is handsome. Objectively. Everyone else with yellow hair that bright would probably look like a walking highlighter but no, Yeonjun looks good – to the point it makes everyone around either feral or jealous. It makes Soobin stressed.

Yeonjun is handsome and has a lot of friends and lives in the west (in the fricking brick building number four with dozens of rooms filled by young adults who either smoke weed or have sex at 3pm, holy fuck) but he also finds time to stop by just to tell him _Soobin-ah, you look pretty today_ or _I really like your legs in those jeans_ and it's dumb how it makes Soobin smile, all dimples and rosy cheeks. It's almost embarrassing.

Yeonjun is also popular but unlike the jocks from his dormitory, he's popular because he's genuinely a nice and kind person who's also at the top of his classes and not just someone rich with mean sense of humour. He has many admirers yet he finds time to stop by just to tell Soobin–

You get the point.

Soobin is someone who procrastinates by watching Haikyuu!! during the week and works at a literal nerd hole during weekend, who loves to eat like there's no tomorrow and who's basically just a tiny fluffball imprisoned in a huge body with limbs too long, too awkward. And that's why Soobin thinks that this flirty push and pull thing between them is just some kind of a joke he doesn't get but won't put on stop by force cause what if he's overanalysing stuff and Yeonjun is only being his usual nice self with no deeper intentions. That'd be weird.

So no, Soobin doesn't hate Yeonjun (nobody hates Yeonjun) and he isn't exactly full-time avoiding him either but for the sake of his heart, he passes every opportunity to meet him outside of the school building so he doesn’t end up embarrassing himself.

“So~” Taehyun singsongs, eyes wide and on Soobin, brows wiggly and funny. All three of them are waiting for him to decide. All four of them.

And Soobin thinks about how he and Beomgyu spent too much money on a small fridge for their shitty room last month and how he can't really afford to leave work like that. And how university pretty much sucks and he can't get into a bigger debt and–

* * *

– and how much of a weak person he is. Taehyun somehow knows his boss Jeongguk (he somehow knows literally everyone) and Jeongguk somehow couldn’t say no to Taehyun (nobody can somehow say no to Taehyun) and so Soobin got somehow out of the little shop called Magic Shop just around an hour after his shift started and he let his friends choose him clothes for tonight and he really felt like a cool hyung until the moment they stood in front of the forbidden territory and Soobin could feel the confidence slowly leaving his body. The brick house with brassy number four on the wooden door. The building is already too loud even from the outside but stepping in literally feels like transporting to another dimension where only sweaty dancing bodies, alcohol, weed and sexual tension exist.

Honestly, Soobin doesn’t know what else he expected it to be like.

Surprisingly, for the first two hours it’s actually pretty bearable. Soobin wouldn’t exactly say he’s having the time of his life but it’s not the worst night of his life either. He greets some of his housemates, sips on fruity vodka diluted by ice-cold juice, cheers his friends during karaoke and then finally let’s himself loosen up and he sings and he’s suddenly high on this feeling of being young and forgetting any responsibilities. If it weren’t for his empty cup, he would probably continue dancing to My My My! by Troye Sivan but his head feels a little dizzy from lack of liquids so he excuses himself and opens the door to the small conjoined kitchen.

The music isn’t as overwhelming here which makes Soobin notice his fast heartbeat. He leans against the kitchen counter, takes a deep breath in but the stupid smile won’t go away and the hazy feeling from being tipsy makes his fingers feel numb. Soobin licks his lips realizing how dry his mouth is and then he remembers the reason he left all the amazing sparks behind in the living room with Beomgyu, Taehyun and Hyuka and wastes no time refilling the red cup.

“Having fun?” Soobin swears he almost spills the vodka all over himself when he registers a small girl standing next to him. _Oh my god, get it together, Soobin, it’s just a girl. It’s normal to socialize with people outside of your friend group at a party._

“Yeah. I don’t usually do partying but it isn’t actually as bad as I thought.”

The girl just nods, shifting a little in her space so she’s standing in front of Soobin and the boy has no other option than to look at her. He smiles a little, pointing to his own red cup with question in his eyes. “Wanna drink? It’s a special drink.”

“It’s just vodka and juice, though?”

“What’s special is the actual ratio,” Soobin shakes his head and then pours about 50ml of juice into the cup else filled with clear liquid. “The juice gives it the colour and for all you know I could’ve been just getting drunk on pure orange juice all night; I could’ve also been sipping on orange vodka.”

He knows he’s kind of babbling and the girl probably thinks the same cause the next thing she does is putting her hands on his shoulders covered by leather jacket. “I think I’d like to taste something different.”

Soobin can’t help but tilt his head at the remark. “I think I saw a few bottles of rum and cola in the fridge. I could make you _special_ Cuba libre.”

The girl forces a laugh but Soobin is satisfied nonetheless, the fake tone not reaching his ears. However, what does reach his ears is the whisper of _I’m talking about you, dummy_ and he suddenly doesn’t know what to say, seeing the darkness of lust in her eyes for the first time as she pulls away a little.

“Oh… uhm- I, you know this is a little… uhm – ”

_Abort. Abort. Abort-_

“Soobin-ah! I was looking for you. Got a little scared when I couldn’t find you,” literally out of nowhere appears a mop of yellow hair along with the typical smell of cheap deodorant which Soobin will always connect to Yeonjun even though the latter shares it with his _bros_ at any time given. It really is Yeonjun though and Soobin honestly doesn’t know whether he’s glad it’s him or not. He decides to throw away his complicated feelings and just acknowledge that Yeonjun came and interrupted any possible awkward encounter.

“Yeah I was – I was making a drink,” Soobin nods towards his red cup and Yeonjun brings it to his lips without any hesitation and takes a sip. The elder’s face twists into strange grimace with the strong taste of alcohol and sober Soobin would probably find the decency to hide his smile but drunk Soobin is laughing with his whole body.

Yeonjun clicks his tongue, offended, and shifts his attention to the small girl who’s still standing in front of the two, clearly at least a little uncomfortable from being ignored. “One can’t leave their hot boyfriend alone for a minute, huh?”

 _B-boyfriend?_ Soobin is screaming. Internally. But still loud and clear.

In contradiction, the girl seems pretty much unphased, she simply blinks a few times - _Oh? Yeah, uhm… It was nice meeting you, Soobin-oppa_ – and then Soobin is left alone in the kitchen with a literal angel (devil, Yeonjun is the devil himself) and there’s this heavy silence. Soobin opens his mouth a few times but there are no words coming out, hell, there are _no words_ in his own brain, no thoughts, head empty. It doesn’t surprise him when Yeonjun is the one to break the awkward pause.

“Dude, what the actual fuck, are you trying to get alcohol poisoning?”

And that’s so random and completely unimportant at the moment that it sends Soobin over the edge. “Did you just call me your boyfriend or did I _get_ the alcohol poisoning and this isn’t real?”

Yeonjun _giggles_. He has no right to _giggle_. “I also kinda called you hot.” _That’s right, Yeonjun called him hot, holy shit, what the fuck-_ “Hey, it was just to get rid of her. You looked kinda uncomfortable so yeah, take it as a bro thing. It’s not a big deal anyway, she’ll probably forget it by the time the sun rises.”

Soobin would like to slap Yeonjun for calling it _a bro thing_ , but the older has made a point cause the girl – Soobin didn’t even get a chance to get to know her name – is already talking to another guy across the room. It’s not a big deal.

Love Talk by WayV starts playing through the speakers in the living room and of course Yeonjun recognises the beat and of course he wants to dance, dragging Soobin by his free hand outside of the kitchen.

Soobin let’s himself get dragged because honestly? _It’s no biggie._

* * *

Well.

It turns out it _is_ pretty much a biggie. 

Soobin doesn’t exactly know how and when he got into his shared room with Beomgyu last night, however he can exactly pinpoint the moment of him waking up to a dolphin like screech followed by sudden weight on his back and words he would never expect to hear out loud coming from his friend. 

“Why didn’t you tell us you were dating Yeonjun-hyung?!” 

“I’m sorry for not telling you,” Soobin murmurs into the crook of his forearm, burying his whole body further into the soft mattress before Hueningkai’s words hit him like cold water. The suddenness of it makes him abruptly sit up and he immediately regrets the motion as hangover knocks him back down. “I’m not dating Yeonjun-hyung, what the heck. Where’d you get that from?” 

“Wait, you haven’t seen the Tumblr posts? It’s literally all over the students account,” Beomgyu joins the conversation, setting a glass of water on Soobin’s bedside table. Soobin drinks it in two large gulps before quickly searching for his phone. And unfortunately, Beomgyu’s right. There are blogs like _Yeonjun’s boyfriend kinda hot lol_ and _I don’t know who I’m more jealous of_ and also a dumb poll asking others to take a guess who _tops_ and who _bottoms_. Which first of all – disgusting, second of all – fetishizing, third of all – has over hundred votes now. It’s only 8 am. Soobin seriously wants to die. 

And the worst thing is knowing that Yeonjun definitely saw everything already cause he’s a freak who goes running every day at seven in the morning. It’s not like Soobin could delete the posts – they’re all posted from the students account throughout requests and really, nobody knows who runs it – but he could’ve at least warned the older. As this thought crosses his mind, he notices a message notification from the latter. He doesn’t remember having his number but that’s probably the last thing concerning him right now. 

_**yeonjunie-hyung *kissy emoji* (can’t believe you don’t have emoji keyboard wth)** _

6.45 am | well 

6.45 am | :D 

6.46 am | it probably is a bit of a deal

Soobin groans. 

* * *

**soobin**

im working rn but i really think we should talk | 9.59 am 

_**yeonjunie-hyung *kissy emoji* (can’t believe you don’t have emoji keyboard wth)** _

10.05 am | yeah 

10.05 am | hey, im sorry btw, didn’t expect things to be like this, yikes 

**soobin**

its okay lol | 10.06 am 

_**yeonjunie-hyung *kissy emoji* (can’t believe you don’t have emoji keyboard wth)** _

10.25 am | went to café 

10.25 am | grabbed u almond latte 

10.26 am | gyu said it’s ur favourite 

10.27 am | im on my way to u, have dance class l8r so i wont make it in the afternoon 

**soobin**

yeah, alright | 10.29 am

i didn’t have the chance to make coffee this morning so i honestly owe you one | 10.29 am 

thanks, prince charming | 10.30 am 

_**yeonjunie-hyung *kissy emoji* (can’t believe you don’t have emoji keyboard wth)**_

10.31 am | 😉 

10.32 am | love the enthusiasm but maybe come and open the door 

10.32 am | it’s locked, dumbass 

* * *

“Sooo…” Soobin plays lazily with the straw in his cup, occasionally glancing at the boy sitting in front of him in one of the ugly blue armchairs that were placed here for the weirdos who read almost the whole comic book before actually buying it just to make sure it’s worthy spending money on. Right now, it’s occupied by a yellow-haired boy. Yeonjun has been just kind of nipping on the plastic of his own cup, looking around the shop. Soobin supposes the older isn’t someone who’d visit a shop like this on daily basis so he lets him look and honestly – he doesn’t mind the lack of eye contact. 

But it’s getting a little awkward with neither of them speaking and just slurping coffee. So Soobin decides to take the lead. “Hey, so, what do we do now?” 

Yeonjun finally looks at the purple-haired boy. “Well. I have an idea but it’s a bit… weird. Don’t interrupt me, okay?” 

“Yeah, okay. Go off.”

“I think we should just pretend to date for now – ” 

“What?” Soobin can’t help himself but with the look Yeonjun shoots him, he quickly shuts his mouth and gestures for the older to continue. 

“ – since literally everyone on the campus thinks we’re a couple. And to be honest, it’s pretty believable after last night,” the memory of them dance-grinding to Bebe Rexha’s songs pops up in Soobin’s mind and he really wishes it didn’t. “I don’t know, we can just… hang out after classes and fake date and then after a few weeks we can break things off. Nobody expects us to get married so we can just “break up” next month or something.”

Soobin wants to decline. He really does, because while Yeonjun’s words kinda make sense to him he also thinks that it wouldn’t be weird to just announce that they were drunk last night and nothing that happened at the party was that deep. But then he remembers the girl who tried to seduce him in the kitchen and how Yeonjun literally told her they’re a couple. And even if they denied that, it would probably just come out as an attempt to keep their relationship a secret and nobody would trust them, no, not with the pictures of them doing love shots running around Tumblr. 

However, the “fake/pretend relationship” thing barely ever ends up well – he’s seen far too many dramas to know that. 

Yeonjun is staring at him now though, waiting for a final verdict so he coughs and settles for the safest answer. 

“How do you know I wouldn’t be uncomfortable “dating” a boy?” 

Yeonjun has the audacity to laugh. “Please, I’ve never seen a straight boy body rolling to Sweater Weather with such confidence.” 

“Okay, fair.” 

“Aren’t I heterosexual passing, though?” 

“With how you dress and walk? Yeah, no way. And don’t get me started on the fact that you have the most dick sucking lips I’ve ever seen.” 

“Fair.” 

_At least deny it, what the fuck._

“Okay, fuck it, I’m in. I mean, what could go wrong, right.” 

“Right. It’s no biggie.” 

“It’s no biggie,” Soobin slowly nods, hoping it really isn’t much of a deal this time. (It kinda is.)

“Do you really think I have dick sucking lips, though? That kinda flatters me.” 

“Yeah. They basically look like you stole them from a Bratz doll,” Yeonjun laughs again and pretends to be flustered. His laugh is kind of contagious and even if he’s 100% serious, a chuckle bubbles in Soobin’s throat. “Okay, for legal reasons, this was a joke.”

“I guess I have to get used to this kind of compliments, as your _boyfriend._ ” 

The butterflies appearing in Soobin’s stomach upon hearing these words definitely does not make him feel like this is the biggest deal ever. 

* * *

“Can you repeat that? Cause I don’t think I understood a thing you said.” 

Soobin sighs, puts down the fork and looks Taehyun right in the eye. The boy sitting across the small table just rips open the packet of ramen seasoning and starts mixing it with his hot noodles. “Me and Yeonjun-hyung are temporarily fake dating until the Yeonbin agenda dies down because pretending to be a couple is still kind of better than denying things and having eyes on you 24/7 due to the fact that we were dance-grinding on each other one night for everyone to see and nobody would believe us now that there really is nothing romantic or sexual going on.” 

Taehyun hums.

“What?”

“Nah, I heard right the first time. I just really didn’t expect you to be this fucking stupid.”

“Wow, rude. First – it’s hyung for you, you brat. Second – I really don’t want to hear fetishizing bullshit every time we’re near each other. Some people are so into shipping two platonic guy friends but barely anyone cares about actual gay couples, you know,” Soobin shrugs. 

“I guess. I just don’t think fake dating your crush is a good idea.” 

“He’s not my crush, though?”

“You may fool yourself but you ain’t foolin’ me,” the younger looks up from his bowl to stare at Soobin but there’s someone catching his eye behind him, Taehyun raises his arm and waves shortly and before Soobin even turns around, there’s a weight on his shoulders and loud greetings in his ear. 

“Sup, losers!” Beomgyu grins, eventually taking a seat next to Soobin. “What’s the tea?”

“The tea?” Soobin looks from Beomgyu to Taehyun, seeking an explanation but Taehyun only rolls his eyes. 

“He’s started watching drag,” and as if it said enough, he then smiles at Beomgyu. “Long story short. The oversized baby started fake dating the walking highlighter and the excuse is the dumbest thing I’ve heard since Pluto was kicked out of the planets club.” 

“By Fall Out Boy,” both boys shoot Beomgyu an unappreciative look to which he reacts by putting his hands up in defensive manner. “Okay, okay, bad joke, fine. Jeez. And I already know that. After all, I just spent past two hours with highlighter-hyung himself, he told me about it.”

Beomgyu talks some more but all Soobin really cares about is the fact that since he’s here, it means Yeonjun’s dance class is over now thus they finally have time to hang out. 

**soobin**

still up to going out tonight? | 5.40 pm 

_**prince charming (lol)** _

5.42 pm | sure!

5.42 pm | gotta take shower first doe 

5.43 pm | i smell HORRIBLE 

**soobin**

tmi???? | 5.44 pm 

but fine, pick you up at 6.15? | 5.44 pm 

_**prince charming (lol)** _

5.45 pm | ye, works for me 

5.45 pm | just wait for me in front of the dorm 

**soobin**

gotcha | 5.45 pm 

see you soon | 5.45 pm 

_**prince charming (lol)** _

5.47 pm | see ya

5.47 pm | babe

**soobin**

ew, just take your shower | 5.48 pm 

stinky | 5.49 pm 

_**prince charming (lol)** _

5.49 pm | :p 

* * *

They end up hanging out at the campus’ café which is filled by students who’s procrastinated with their assignments until Sunday’s evening and now are desperate for some caffeine and peace that can’t really be found in the dormitories. Yeonjun orders mint chocolate coffee and Soobin can’t help but gag a little, stating, that this is a game changer and that they really can’t date with Yeonjun liking toothpaste flavoured drinks. 

(“It’s _mint choco_.” 

“Name one difference between mint choco and toothpaste you brushed your teeth with this morning.” 

“It’s _so_ different. You’ve got the fresh taste of mint and sweetness of chocolate combined together and it’s perfect. Not my fault you’re too primitive to experiment with different kinds of tastes.” 

“Primitive? Yeah, whatever, let’s never hang again.”) 

But they do _hang again_ and now they spend at least three days of the week together. Yeonjun stops by Magic Shop every Saturday and Soobin lets the boy read recent Haikyuu!! volumes while he works because it turns out Yeonjun absolutely loves the volleyball manga and highly appreciates thighs. Soobin, on the other hand, brings Yeonjun ice coffee after his dance practise on Sunday which always earns him a sweaty hug and honestly? It should be disgusting but somehow it really isn’t. 

The third opportunity to spend time with one another usually occurs on Wednesday since their classes kind of overlap that day and they both finish before 1 pm, leaving them with a whole free afternoon and evening – only if Yeonjun doesn’t have students to tutor though. 

But excluding that – Yeonjun still finds time to randomly wait for Soobin’s class to end only to tell him _You look stunning today_ or _Come through!_ (because Beomgyu’s love for drag queen slang got apparently spread amongst the dance team like a flu) and Soobin really can’t help himself but smile, all dimples and stuff. He doesn’t get as red as before and he shoots a cheesy compliment right back at Yeonjun instead – who clenches his chest dramatically and then blows him one last kiss before he has to run off so he’s not late for his own class. And that’s just one of many, many things that aren’t like they used to be. 

Yeonjun is still handsome, kind-hearted, at the top of his classes and popular but there’s so much more to him. He’s hard-working and a good listener, funny and a little bit corny sometimes but most importantly – he’s totally endearing and Soobin really believes one can never get bored of him because every time they hang out, he gets to know yet another side of the boy. 

Overall, Soobin and Yeonjun are amazing friends. 

The thing is... The thing is that they’ve been fake dating for past four weeks. And everyone on the campus sees them as this adorable university gay couple which will most possibly move abroad after graduation, live in a small apartment in a country where same-sex marriage is called just _marriage._

(Or maybe it’s Soobin overanalysing the smiles they receive every time they go somewhere together.) 

It’s Friday evening and Yeonjun has one of his cult meetings.

(“Oh my god, can you stop calling it cult?” 

“I’m sorry but the google definition says fraternity is an association for various religious or secular aims. Sounds cultish to me.” 

“Yeah, fine, whatever. You’re the one who’s not getting cuddles because of the meetings. Thank my cult bros for that.” 

Soobin pouts. “Let me at least peck you goodbye?”)

((Yeonjun does let him kiss his forehead.)) 

(((Totally no homo. Totally no big deal.))) 

Anyway, it’s Friday evening and Yeonjun has one of his cult meetings. 

_**stinky dance boy** _

8.36 pm | just sacrificed a goat w/bros 

8.37 pm | # frat tingz 

8.37 pm | 😙 

**soobin**

have fun! | 8.40 pm 

if you don’t wash your hands before you get in my bed, im going to kill you tho 😊 | 8.41 pm 

_**stinky dance boy** _

8.56 pm | did u just use an emoji???? 

8.56 pm | yeonjun approves 👍

8.57 pm | wait, i can sleep over 2night? :0

**soobin**

i mean beomgyu’s clubbing | 8.58 pm

with taehyun and ningning | 8.59 pm 

he’s probably going to stay @ theirs | 8.59 pm 

_**stinky dance boy** _

9.00 pm | the meeting ends at 11 

9.00 pm | ill come asap

9.00 pm | stay up 4 me??? 

**soobin**

yeah, okay | 9.02 pm

i still have work to do so im not going to bed anytime soon | 9.03 pm 

i’ll leave the door unlocked | 9.03 pm 

_**stinky dance boy** _

9.05 pm | cool! 

9.06 pm | i gotta go, yk, bros before hoes 

**soobin**

address me hoe one more time | 9.07 pm 

_**stinky dance boy** _

9.07 pm | and? what u gonna do

**soobin**

come before 11 and i may show you | 9.08 pm

* * *

“Gyu?” 

“Hm?” 

“I need your advice,” Beomgyu slowly puts his philosophy textbook aside and looks up to Soobin who’s been actually getting on his nerves for past twenty minutes by spinning in his chair and sighing every 6.5 seconds. He knew something was wrong from the moment he stepped into their shared room and Soobin was lying on his bed so deep in his thoughts Beomgyu had to say _Good morning_ three times before the older registered his presence. Beomgyu planned on letting it be until Soobin speaks about it himself, not wanting to put any pressure on the said boy – he was actually kind of happy when Soobin finally came to the conclusion that whatever worries him, being an annoying little shit won’t fix it.

“Mhm, ‘kay. Spill the tea, sis, what’s on your mind? Want me to get out my tarot cards? Taehyunie has been teaching me how to read them.”

“No, thanks for the offer though,” Soobin laughs shortly before looking at his fingers again. “Alright so… let’s say there are two friends. They actually befriended each other through an incident but that doesn’t mean their friendship isn’t any less valid, actually, their friendship is so valid that – ” 

“Look, dude, if you want an honest advice, you have to be honest with me in the first place. Is it about Yeonjun-hyung?” _Of course it is, huh._ Beomgyu smirks leaning over so his elbows are touching his knees when Soobin blushes hard. “What went wrong in the garden of Eden?”

Soobin sighs loudly. “Nothing _went wrong_. Yeonjun-hyung had the meeting yesterday and we kind of flirted through messages to the point he left earlier just so we could spend more time together but like… when he got here, he just lied on my chest and we cuddled until we both fell asleep and even when his stupid 6 am alarm woke us up, our legs and hands were still intertwined – ” 

“I get it, you’re both whipped.” 

“No, no, that’s not the point. I’m getting there. The point – the point is that there’s been this weird tension between us when things suddenly feel real and it happens at the most random times. Like we could go out to eat dinner and then there’s an eye contact and it’s just… really frustrating.” 

“Just say you horny and go.” 

“Yeah, okay, I probably shouldn’t have asked _you_ for an advice. I’m calling Hyuka, he’s at least watched hours of romcoms.” 

“Noo, wait, I’ll be serious now. I can’t let an unexperienced kid outplay me,” Beomgyu shakes his head and then stays quiet for a bit. “I mean, I don’t know why you’re asking _me_ either, when I think about it. You and Yeonjun-hyung are basically like conjoined twins these days and I’m sure that if you have any problem you can just… go and talk to him.”

“But what am I supposed to tell him?” 

“The truth? Your problem is that you stay inside your mind all the time and overthink the simplest things,” Soobin nods slowly but still doesn’t seem convinced enough in Beomgyu’s eyes. “Do you like him?”

“Yeah, of course I do like him, he’s – ”

“Shh,” Beomgyu puts his finger on his lips to shush Soobin. “See, it’s simple. If you like him, then confess the next time you two see each other.” 

“I don’t know, do you think he likes me back?”

Beomgyu has never been this close to killing a man. “Are you joking? He literally never shuts up about you!”

“Really?” 

“Oh my god? Chile, anyway,” Beomgyu gets up from his bed walking to the door, studying for the exams long forgotten. “Assert dominance, you coward.” 

And then he leaves Soobin alone. 

* * *

_**stinky dance boy**_

6.45 pm | heyy 

6.46 pm | no wait, remember that early 2010s tumblr post 

6.46 pm | about how the amount of y in hey indicates how much the other likes you 

6.47 pm | heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 

**soobin**

he | 6.52 pm 

_**stinky dance boy** _

6.53 pm | kay, rude????? 

**soobin**

sorry, im kidding | 6.53 pm

anyway what’s up? | 6.54 pm 

_**stinky dance boy** _

6.55 pm | nm 

6.55 pm | cant i just text my boyfriend 

**soobin**

no <3 | 6.58 pm 

_**stinky dance boy** _

6.58 pm | cant believe THIS is the first time you used heart 

6.59 pm | also 

7.00 pm | 

**soobin**

BLOCKED | 7.00 pm 

_**stinky dance boy** _

7.01 pm | dhfbab NO 

7.01 pm | k jokes aside i just wanted to make sure u coming 2night 

**soobin**

yeah, beom is just taking long | 7.02 pm 

_**stinky dance boy** _

7.02 pm | alrighty, then bye for now 

7.02 pm | <3 

**soobin**

byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye | 7.02 pm 

_**stinky dance boy** _

7.03 pm | hes a little confused but hes got the spirit 

7.03 pm | ilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 

_seen: 7.04 pm_

When Soobin half-agreed to confess next time he sees Yeonjun, he completely forgot about the frat party happening tonight. And that’s honestly so dumb of him since Yeonjun literally had a meeting about this event last night – a meeting he left earlier just so he could have Soobin cuddling him till the morning. 

He’s currently standing in the hall of the brick building number four, rereading the messages with Yeonjun from earlier while people pass him by with slight lift of their cups as some sort of greeting. Beomgyu, Taehyun and Hueningkai went to the dance floor as soon as they entered the house since neither of them wanted to third-wheel Soobin and Yeonjun. And here Soobin is – avoiding Yeonjun because he’s just not ready to tell him the truth about his feelings. 

It really takes him back to the times when they weren’t close and Soobin felt like Yeonjun would be able to eat him whole with his strong presence only. He sighs at how stupid he was. Is. Because when he looks up from the small screen in his hands, there’s Yeonjun approaching him with his cat-like eyes all on him and yellow hair swiped back. Soobin’s breath hitches at the sight and he can feel his heart both in his throat and in his pants. 

“Woah, aside from being a whole ass snack, what were you doing all night? I was looking for you earlier but got dragged away by my friends in the process. They threw me into the bathtub, idiots,” Yeonjun pouts as soon as he’s within Soobin’s earshot _and there’s no way in hell one can effortlessly look this good with their hair wet_. Soobin still tries to look as unaffected as he can when he shamelessly checks the shorter boy out.

“I believe you were so hot they thought you needed to cool down.” 

“Damn, smooth. No but really. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah? I’m good,” Soobin nods. “My social battery just kinda died like an hour ago so I needed some time alone.” 

Which isn’t exactly a lie because Soobin has been so nervous he triggered his social anxiety. During the month he’s been with Yeonjun, there were times when he cursed himself for being so awkward around Yeonjun’s friends because of it but the older always just held his hand to reassure him that _it’s okay, Soobin-ah, just breathe._

Even now, Yeonjun is quick to intertwine their fingers as he looks up with a soft smile. “I mean, we don’t have to be here. I’m still mad at Changbin for making me all wet but even if I weren’t… your well-being is the priority here.” 

“I appreciate it, I really do, but I know how hard you worked and – ” 

Yeonjun places his free hand on Soobin’s chest, effectively making him shut up. “Just follow me, yeah?” 

They go up up up the stairs, each floor has less people on it and for a moment, Soobin thinks Yeonjun is leading him to his room but they don’t stop on the fourth floor and go up one more time instead. Yeonjun unlocks the door leading to the roof and lets Soobin enter first. 

“Woah…” Soobin looks around. He never realized how large the dormitory buildings actually are until now, seeing hundreds of square metres of plain concrete in front of his eyes. 

Yeonjun motions Soobin to follow him one more time so he does and the older leads them near the edge of the roof where there’s a thick blanket lying on the ground with candles around. The wicks suggest that they were lightened up many times before. 

“So… welcome to the roof of the legendary house number four!” Yeonjun smiles and then picks up the matchbox, slowly lighting up the said candles. After he’s done, he turns around – Soobin is still standing there with his chin up, watching the clear night sky since the pollution isn’t as apparent here. “Come on, don’t be shy. Take a seat.” 

When Soobin looks down, he sees Yeonjun already sitting on the blanket, patting the place next to him with his face illuminated by the candles. He reciprocates the smile and then sits down, Yeonjun immediately cuddling to his side. 

“Aren’t you cold, hyung? Your hair is still drenched.”

“I’m fine, it’s not freezing yet.”

Even though it’s not freezing, the November nights are a little chilly so Soobin doesn’t hesitate taking his jacket off only to pull the sky-blue hoodie he’s been wearing all night over his head and then making the older put it on. Soobin doesn’t forget to fix Yeonjun’s wet bangs so they’re hidden under the hood of the sweatshirt. Yeonjun is looking up at him the whole time, his lips parted in concentration as he watches Soobin gently adjust the piece of clothing only to giggle in the end. “It’s a little big on you, huh? Well, still better than nothing.” 

“Thanks.”

“Hm? Oh, no problem,” Soobin flashes his dimples before picking up his jacket and putting it on again before he freezes to death in his tank top.

They fall into comfortable silence. Soobin keeps playing with his fingers nervously but Yeonjun doesn’t seem to mind at all as he just softly hums to the songs playing at the party that still somehow can be heard even up here.

“Ah… I love this song,” Yeonjun suddenly whispers as if he was afraid of breaking the atmosphere by talking at his usual volume. Soobin does know the song – it’s called Swing Lynn – and he vividly remembers hearing it on Yeonjun’s autumn playlist. 

_I said, I know I feel very much the same but I'm afraid that I don't know. Knowing's not my thing but I would like to dance with you._

Soobin deeply inhales before getting up on his feet and stretching out his arm. 

“Huh?” the older tilts his head as his eyes follow Soobin. 

_“Hey there, little honey, won't you groove?”_ he brushes the purple bangs out of his eyes while smiling at the other boy who gently places his smaller hand in his and let’s Soobin take the lead. It’s cheesy but Yeonjun doesn’t seem to mind as he buries his face in Soobin’s neck. 

They stay like that for a while, slowly swaying to the muted song and it makes Soobin realize that this is all he’s ever wanted and more. The realization comes naturally – it doesn’t even shock the boy as he always kinda knew that his purpose in life is to hold Yeonjun who’s swimming in his big hoodie and tickling his jaw with drenched yellow locks which look even brighter in the darkness of late autumn night. 

Soobin could die like that. 

“You’re so out of rhythm,” Yeonjun mumbles quietly. 

“Well, I don’t know what you expected from me,” he reciprocates the cheerful hum. 

_“Awkwardly in a haze, to our little tune,”_ Yeonjun looks up to meet Soobin’s eyes and Soobin can feel his heart skip a beat. This is the chance. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“So, I was thinking…” 

“… that’s always a bad thing,” Yeonjun giggles, quickly catching Soobin’s hand before he smacks his chest. “Sorry, just kidding. What were you thinking, Soob?”

“Okay, you know, it’s been a month since we started _dating_ ,” he puts emphasis on the last word and immediately regrets it as he can feel the blood run to his cheeks. _Calm down_. “So, I’m wondering if… you know. If – ”

“Soobin-ah, if you want to break up and just be friends – ”

“N-No! I don’t want that!”

“O-okay?”

“No, wait, I don’t mean it in _that way_. What I’m saying is that I don’t want to be _just_ friends with you. I want to stop the fake dating to date you for real.” 

It’s Yeonjun’s turn to blush, his eyes widening as the meaning of the words get to him. He’s quiet for a while and Soobin normally wouldn’t mind the silence but oh god, is it easy to let his mind run the wrong direction when he got THE snarky Yeonjun all speechless and overall shocked like that.

“Wait, I didn’t mean it in _that way_ ,” Soobin quickly mutters again, Yeonjun blinks twice but still doesn’t say a word. “I mean, I do mean it in that way I’m just saying that there’s no pressure, you know. If you want to be just friends then sure, I’d like that. But I don’t think I can fake date you any longer – I want to enjoy holding your hand without thinking about how much of it is just an act and kiss you for real on lips and – ” 

To that, Yeonjun reaches up and grabs Soobin by collar, pulls him down and meets his pouty lips halfway. The kiss is short – it’s more like they crush into each other. Is it enough to blow Soobin’s mind though? Yeah. 

“Uhm.”

“Oh, sorry, I got carried away a bit. What did you want to say?” Yeonjun chuckles as he gently lets go of Soobin’s jacket. 

“You can’t just do things like that out of nowhere!” 

“But you said you wanted to kiss me!” 

“I did! But you can’t just interrupt me when I’m confessing!”

“Okay, sorry! Answer my question then – what did you want to say?”

“What I’m trying to say is that I love you, you idiot!” Soobin, surprised by his own bluntness, covers his mouth while Yeonjun gives him a tiny smile, his pupils big and all sparkly. “Say it again.”

“You idiot.”

Yeonjun laughs. “I mean the L word, dumbass.” 

“Only if you kiss me again.” 

“Okay,” Soobin doesn’t need more encouragement, placing one hand around Yeonjun’s tiny waist while he grabs the older’s chin between his thumb and index finger and kisses him, all soft and full of feelings. Yeonjun whines into the kiss and lets himself melt into Soobin’s body, gripping his white top as if he was scared of his legs giving up. Before Soobin even comprehends what’s happening, they both run out of breath. 

They don’t pull back like earlier though, their noses are still touching when Yeonjun smiles – the widest and brightest grin Soobin’s ever seen on him. And he can’t help his own corners stretching. “I love you.” 

The words feel so normal to him – as if it was already decided by destiny that Soobin is meant to love Yeonjun, endlessly and purely. 

“I love you, too.” 

And hearing it back makes Soobin all warm despite the cold air – as if Yeonjun could simply turn every winter into spring effortlessly.

“Okay, cool.” 

“Agreed, very cool.” 

“Cool, yeah… wanna kiss again?”

“Don’t ask that,” Yeonjun connects his hands at Soobin’s nape and brings him even closer just to kiss him again. And if they kiss again after that, then what?


End file.
